normie_in_an_anime_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
"The Normie" Chad Smith
Chad '''is the main protagonist of the web series '''Normie In An Anime. He is a 17-years-old and is the most powerful character in the entire series. Chad usually has no thrills when fighting opponents because he never wanted to get in most of his fights. Chad mainly goes on quests just to pass the time or if he is like he is in the mood to help people but he rarely does this. He defends his home at Cepurvift Road from villans and other threats. Appearance Chad is an ordinary-looking man with a thin body with height and weight. Chad has a more simplistic style compared to other characters in the series, with an elliptical head and simple facial features that don’t really change. He usually puts his hands in his front pockets when he’s not being serious. When drawn in a more serious style, Chad puts on either an evil smile or an angry expression. Chads posture changes as well, with a slack posture and sloping shoulders when lax, and a straightened posture and squared shoulders when serious. Clothing Chads normal outfit is a blue hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath with a black tracksuit and runners. He wears other clothes but he is mostly seen in this outfit. Personality Chad is an indifferent person. 90% of people that try to fight Chad pose no challenge to him, so he does not take his fights seriously, goes through everything with little to no effort. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and normal appearance often causes every battle of his to become anticlimactic. Chad will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before Chad defeats them with a single hit. Chad is a very humble guy towards the people that he appreciates and cares about. Most of the time Chad doesn't want to fight anyone and tries to see if there is any good in a person that is threatening him, if he can't find goodness in a bad guy he will hit them once and he hopes that the person he just hit doesn't die. Another surprising thing about Chad is that he is very tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Chad does not actually care if people insult him, and he usually ignores when people insult him but he hates when people say that he is a nobody. Chad has proven to be a good figure to other people, both heroes and villains alike. His influence made Crystal quiet his revenge wishes and repress her anger towards people and start training to become a good protector. Chad also advises Crystal to train and become strong for real, rather than being upset at Crystal after she stole credit from Chads battles. History Chad was born on September 11, 2002, in Samaritan General Hospital in Sprutteab City. his parent's names are Keith & Victoria Smith. When Chad was 16 he was kicked out of his parent's house because Chad wouldn't care about anything and his grades in school were bad. Chad managed to get a place of his own and still lives there by himself. The only people that have been in Chads'house were Crystal and Vodkis. Chad was visited by Vodkis in the park and Vodkis wanted him to go on a quest to deliver a dangerous book to the edge of the world. Abilities and Powers Chad is the strongest character in the series. So far, no enemy has been able to injure him in any way, and almost no enemy has been able to survive a single earnest hit from him. The only person that survived a punch from Chad that had the intent to kill was Gōkan-sha. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge to Chad we are not sure what the upper bound of his strength is likely even higher than it currently appears. While his power is only limited to heightened human traits - Chad cannot fly, read minds, move stuff with his mind or fire energy blasts, his superhuman abilities more than compensate for the lack of variety in his powers. Despite his unbelievable physical prowess, Chad can be outperformed by people with skills in areas outside fighting and anything physical such as, video games, food eating challenges. Physical Abilities Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: ''' '''Invulnerability: Temperature Immunity: Immense Stamina: Overwhelming Strength: Pain Suppression: Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Extremely High Accuracy: Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Perception: Major Battles Quotes “Get out of my house” (to Vodkis) Trivia * Ben Woodhall said that Chad is based of Saitama from One Punch Man * Chad hate’s Barry Manilow and makes fun of people that listen to him even if they don’t. * Chad hasn't talked to his parents ever since he got kicked out but still get financial help from them. Gallery